


It's Not As Bad As All That

by helens78



Series: Ice Weasels [3]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of bringing a not-very-well trained puppy home are fairly predictable, but Ewan still likes hearing Jude's response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not As Bad As All That

**Author's Note:**

> The "Ice Weasels" series is based on [this series](http://www.fiction.megchan.com/?p=374) from [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/travis); kid fic with Jude and Ewan was too cute to resist.

Jude takes one look at the loafer on the floor -- _former_ loafer -- and whimpers.

"Jesus, he got at your shoes, too?" Ewan asks. He comes up behind Jude and wraps his arms around Jude's waist.

"'Too'? What else did the demon hound mutilate today?" Jude asks.

"Nothing much. An old pair of racing gloves, and there's a spot on the carpet that may never smell the same..."

"I love our puppy. I love our son," Jude says, not once but three times in a row. Very fast. He doesn't even notice how Ewan's arms tighten around him with the repetition.

_-end-_


End file.
